


You know what you are?

by MrProphet



Series: The Wowbagger Archive [3]
Category: Heroes (TV), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	You know what you are?

“Gabriel Gray?”

Sylar looked up, his eyes narrowing in anger.

“Gabriel Zachary Gray?”

With a wave of his hand, Sylar knocked the strange man to the ground. “My name is Sylar!” he growled.

The man pushed himself to his feet, apparently quite unharmed and unfazed. “Gabriel Zachary Gray,” he said. “You are a complete jerk.”

“What?” Sylar was not sure how to deal with this. He was used to terror, and even defiance, but not this.

“You are a grade-A pillock with rampant insecurity and crippling entitlement issues and no-one will ever like you,” the man finished. “Good day.”

And with that he was gone; vanished into thin air.


End file.
